


Paradygmaty literatury małostkowo-hedonistycznej

by TheCyrulik



Category: Gifts Of Blood - Susan Petrey, Original Work, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But only a bit, Curses, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Control, Relationship Problems, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCyrulik/pseuds/TheCyrulik
Summary: Zbiór październikowych drabbli pisanych pod inktober prompty, bo pozazdrościłam rysującym inktobera, a NaNoWriMo to nie jest coś na moje deficyty uwagi. Trochę wiedźmińskiego modern AU, trochę nie-AU, sporo moich oryginalnych historii. Mydło i powidło, wampiry, demony, szukanie kota i opóźnienia w PKP - zabawa dla całej rodziny. Pretty self-indulgent if ya ask me ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Swollen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Paradigms of Lunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090290) by [TheCyrulik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCyrulik/pseuds/TheCyrulik)



Letnia woda popłynęła niemrawo z kranu. Mererid odkręcił kurek delikatnie, żeby nie zmarnować zbyt dużo wody; spodziewał się, że trochę czasu spędzi na doprowadzaniu się do porządku. Przemył twarz i pochylił się nad umywalką, ale nie spojrzał w lustro.  Ostrożnie dotknął brwi, która zdążyła już opuchnąć w wyczuwalnym stopniu. Raz za razem oblizywał rozbitą wargę, czując w ustach słonawy posmak krwi. Krwi zmieszanej z… prawdopodobnie potem, uznał. Na pewno nie łzami, to by było dziecinne. W końcu to tylko sprzeczka, która rozkręciła się za bardzo. Oczywiście nie wyrwała się spod kontroli, w końcu Emhyrowi nic nie wymyka się spod kontroli. Ale jednak… Mererid czuł, że narasta w nim gniew i poczucie niesprawiedliwości. Szybko je zdusił.

Zza drzwi łazienki dobiegł go cichy głos. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale drzwi pozostały przymknięte. Chwila nasłuchiwania pozwoliła mu stwierdzić, że to po prostu jakiś program informacyjny w telewizji. Mererid spojrzał w końcu w lustro. W gruncie rzeczy, fizycznie nie było z nim źle.

_– Gdybyś tylko zrobił tak, jak powiedziałem…_

_– Chciałem dobrze, nie mogłem tego tak zostawić!_

_– I tak w niczym nie pomogłeś! Miałeś siedzieć w aucie! – Emhyr niemalże warczał. Mererid zwalczył chęć wycofania się i brnął w dyskusję._

_– Nie możesz mi po prostu kazać siedzieć cicho za każdym razem, gdy…_

_– Właśnie, że mogę! – mężczyzna zbliżył się do Mererida, w gniewie zaciskając pięści._

_– Emhyr, błagam, przesadzasz…_

_ŁUPS!_

_Mereridowi zadzwoniło w uszach, gdy jego policzek zderzył się ze ścianą przedpokoju. Przez moment czuł tylko fakturę farby, a potem palce Emhyra wysuwające się z jego włosów._

Z lustra spoglądała na niego jego normalna twarz. Fakt, łuk brwiowy miał cały napuchnięty i czuł nieprzyjemne pulsowanie przy mruganiu. Rozbita warga będzie mu się dawała we znaki przy każdym jedzeniu przez dłuższy czas, ale to nic. To tylko drobna niedogodność. Zadrapania na policzku szybko się zagoją, krew z wargi przestanie lecieć już za chwilę i będzie po sprawie… chyba. Mererid poszukał w szafce środka dezynfekcyjnego i wacików. Niestety, Emhyr miał tylko wodę utlenioną, więc mężczyzna musiał zadowolić się kawałkiem papieru toaletowego nasączonym cieczą. Bezgłośnie syknął, gdy woda utleniona weszła w kontakt z jego wargą. Odruchowo zawinął wargę do środka ust i poczuł gorzki smak środka dezynfekcyjnego. Przetarł zadrapania na policzku i znów spojrzał w lustro.

_Zdziwione spojrzenie Emhyra było pierwszym, co zobaczył po otwarciu oczu. Sam również był zdziwiony. Co się przed chwilą wydarzyło? Czemu on na niego tak patrzy? I czemu boli go skroń?_

_Potarł dłonią usta i zobaczył na niej krew. Nadal lekko ogłuszony, ruszył powoli do łazienki, trzymając się asekuracyjnie ściany._

_– Mererid. – Głos Emhyra był trochę zagniewany, a trochę błagalny. Mererid nie odpowiedział, ale wchodząc do łazienki, nie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi._

Z niedowierzaniem macał swoją brew. Jeszcze przed chwilą spuchnięcie było ledwo widoczne, a teraz całą okolicę oka miał czerwoną od krwiaków. Nie mógł do końca otworzyć oka, nie mógł nawet się wykrzywić w bólu, bo tylko pogarszał sprawę. Przejrzał apteczkę Emhyra, ale nie znalazł niczego, co mógłby uznać za bezpieczny środek przeciwbólowy. Kątem oka dojrzał w oknie drzwi łazienkowych jakiś ruch. Emhyr stał za drzwiami i wpatrywał się w plecy Mererida. Przez ozdobne szkło nie mógł dojrzeć jego twarzy w lustrze. Mererid wbił więc spojrzenie w twarz drugiego mężczyzny, próbując odczytać z niej jakieś emocje. Skulił się, gdy dojrzał w niej gniew, ale zaraz potem uświadomił sobie, że to tylko szkło zniekształca wyraz twarzy. Mererid przemył raz jeszcze oczy i twarz chłodną wodą, ale gdy się w końcu odwrócił, za drzwiami nikogo już nie było.

Mężczyzna na miękkich nogach podszedł do wnęki między wanną a pralką. Oparł rozgrzaną brew o zimną krawędź wanny i zamknął oczy. Kojący chłód pozwolił mu na odzyskanie odrobiny spokoju. Ćśś, powtarzał w myślach. Nic się nie stało. To tylko drobne zadrapania. Chwycił dłońmi krawędź wanny i zacisnął na niej palce. Zaczął w myślach odtwarzać w kółko scenę sprzed paru chwil. Najpierw decyzja, żeby się sprzeciwić. Potem kłótnia, szansa na wycofanie się. Przepadło. Mererid zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno zrobił dobrze. W końcu nie osiągnął nic poza stłuczoną głową i złym nastrojem Emhyra. Z drugiej strony, coś takiego nie powinno było się zdarzyć.

Mijały minuty, a galop myśli nieco spowolnił. Mererid siedział z zamkniętymi oczami oparty o ścianę i czekał, choć nie wiedział, na co. Im bardziej docierało do niego, co wydarzyło się na korytarzu, tym bardziej chciał coś zrobić. Odkręcił wodę w wannie, żeby zagłuszyła jego ciche zawodzenie. Nie płakał, nie szlochał, nie stękał, ale teraz, zamaskowany hałasem wody, nie potrafił powstrzymać głuchego, cichego jęku, który rodził mu się w sercu i przez gardło próbował wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Dobiegło go stukanie do drzwi. Szybko zakręcił wodę i zawołał:

– Otwarte!

Drzwi były tylko przymknięte, ale Emhyr nie wszedł do środka. Przez szybę majaczyła jego czarnowłosa głowa.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Głos Emhyra był najnormalniejszy w świecie. Mererid uśmiechnął się gorzko. Odchrząknął i odpowiedział, starając się mieć kontrolę nad własnym głosem:

– Tak, wszystko okej. Zaraz wyjdę.

Minęła długa cisza, aż w końcu zza drzwi doszło go wyblakłe:

– Ok.

_Emhyr odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi łazienki. Usłyszał dźwięk odkręcanej wody i odetchnął ciężko. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – myślał. Teraz nie będzie miał spokoju przez rok. Poszedł do salonu i opadł na fotel, klnąc w myślach. Trzeba to będzie jakoś odkręcić, inaczej z Mereridem nie będzie się dało żyć._

_Jego wzrok powędrował na ścianę w przedpokoju. Z fotela widać było dwa małe, ciemnoczerwone punkty dość świeżej krwi na białej ścianie. Dobrze, że kupił nieścieralną farbę. Przynajmniej nie będzie śladu._

Odczekał moment, aż usłyszał oddalające się kroki. Znów odkręcił wodę, ale tym razem usiadł na skraju wanny. Zawiesił wzrok na strumieniu wirującym wokół odpływu, niepomny wcześniejszej chęci oszczędzania wody. Uspokój się, nic ci nie jest – powtarzał w myślach, ale coś z tyłu głowy krzyczało, że owszem, jest. Nie tak miało być. W końcu nareszcie miało być dobrze w jego życiu.

No i będzie – skarcił się w myślach. To nic takiego, niewielka sprzeczka. Opuchlizna zejdzie, a oni się uspokoją i wszystko sobie wyjaśnią.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.


	2. Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 minut to jest tyle co nic, Duny. Zjedz snickersa.

„Pociąg Intercity _Kolberg_ ze stacji zszszszszsz do stacji Kraków Główny jest opóźniony o około trztrztrzszszsz. Wielkość opóźnienia może ulec zmianie. Za utrudnienia serdecznie przepraszamy”

Emhyr podniósł głowę gwałtownie. Na tablicy przyjazdów nadal nie było żadnej wzmianki o opóźnieniu. Mimowolnie zerknął na zegar wiszący mu nad głową, choć wiedział, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Świetnie. Tkwił tu już od ponad godziny i nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby przyspieszyć pociąg Mererida. Ciśnienie i poziom zdenerwowania rosły z każdym tyknięciem wskazówki.

Wstał z ławki w poczekalni i podszedł do punktu informacyjnego Intercity. Kobieta w okienku prawdopodobnie myślała, że Emhyr nie zauważy jej ciężkiego westchnienia. Myliła się – mężczyzna był przez to jeszcze bardziej rozjuszony i prawie warknął do mikrofonu na szybie okienka:

– I co, skontaktowaliście się w końcu z tym pociągiem? Czemu to tyle trwa?

– Już panu mówiłam poprzednie dwa razy: awaria trakcji przy węźle. Drezyna naprawcza już została wysłana, ale kontakt jest utrudniony przez kiepski zasięg sieci, sam pan wie, jak to jest w tych lasach – dodała pojednawczo.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Będę się domagał zwrotu pieniędzy.

– Po pierwsze, częściowy zwrot kosztów przysługuje dopiero, gdy opóźnienie wyniesie powyżej 2 godzin. Po drugie, przecież nie jedzie pan tym pociągiem, a on w Krakowie kończy bieg.

– Ja nie, ale mój partner jedzie, do kurwy nędzy! A ja tu kwitnę i czekam na niego od godziny!

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

– Przecież pociąg ma dopiero 10 minut opóźnienia. Jeśli przyjechał pan wcześniej, to nie jest wina przewoźnika.

Emhyr zmełł w ustach kolejne przekleństwo. Szybkim krokiem odszedł od okienka, mikroskopijnym skinieniem głowy żegnając kobietę w okienku – a przynajmniej tak pragnęła to zinterpretować.

Poczuł wibracje w kieszeni. Stanął na środku przejścia i wyciągnął telefon, by odczytać smsa od Mererida: „Jednak mamy 25 minut opóźnienia. Stoimy w polu, konduktor mówi, że jakaś awaria. Strasznie Cię przepraszam :-(”. Przez moment zastanowił się, czy nie odpisać, ale w końcu zrezygnował i wsunął telefon do kieszeni. Znów miał ochotę iść do okienka i zrobić awanturę. Zamiast tego ruszył na poszukiwanie automatu z kawą. Kupił podwójne espresso, a maszyna nie wydała mu reszty z piątaka.

Kawa była tak niedobra, że wyrzucił ją po wypiciu połowy i wrócił do tablicy przyjazdów i odjazdów. Przy pociągu Mererida widniał napis „opóźnienie 30 minut”. Emhyrem minimalnie zatrzęsło z wkurzenia. Tylko spokojnie – pomyślał. Nie ma się co denerwować, i tak nic już nie zrobisz. Nie wydzieraj się czasem na Mererida, to nie jego wina – argumentował sam sobie. Tylko że gdyby tamten chciał przyjechać tym wcześniejszym pociągiem, to by już tu był. Fakt, że to Emhyr zasugerował późniejszy, żeby mógł w spokoju wysłuchać swojej audycji, ale gdyby Mererid nalegał, to Emhyr nie musiałby tu sterczeć jak ostatni kretyn.

Mężczyzna odszukał na tablicy numeru peronu i ruszył tam zdenerwowanym krokiem. W połowie drogi usłyszał komunikat o tym, że jego pociąg podjedzie wyjątkowo na inny peron. Nawet nie zareagował. Zszedł od razu ze schodów ruchomych i wszedł na drugie. Na zewnątrz powitał go zimny wiatr wiejący wzdłuż torowiska. Emhyr podsunął suwak płaszcza prawie pod szyję i włożył ręce do kieszeni, w której znów poczuł wibracje kolejnego smsa od Mererida. Po chwili zapadł w taki bezruch, że niemal czuł, że się uspokaja.

Jego czarna, nieruchoma sylwetka zaniepokoiła straż ochrony kolei na tyle mocno, że do niego zawitali. Niby przypadkiem przespacerowali obok, a potem zawrócili.

– Może panu jakoś pomóc? – zagaił przyjaźnie jeden z nich.

Emhyr spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

– Możecie dopilnować, żeby te pociągi przestały się spóźniać jak pojebane, kiedy to jest człowiekowi nie na rękę.

Drugi z mundurowych chciał chyba podjąć dyskusję. No dalej, gnojku – pomyślał Emhyr. – Popraw mi humor swoim pierdoleniem.

Jednak przyjazny strażnik uspokoił swojego kolegę i obaj szybko odeszli. Przez umysł Emhyra przetaczała się właśnie parada ważnych ludzi i rzeczy, które miał do zrobienia. Wisiała nad nim początkowa analiza możliwości inwestycyjnych nowego klienta, ostrożnie szacując – 3 miliony maili do napisania, na dokładkę miał do wykonania jeden ważny telefon do pośrednika, a nie mógł tego zrobić bez dokumentów, które zostały w biurze w domu.

"Pociąg Intercity _Kolberg_ ze stacji Olsztyn Główny do stacji Kraków Główny podjeżdża na tor 8 przy peronie 3. Prosimy zachować ostrożność i nie zbliżać się do krawędzi peronu. Pociąg kończy bieg” 

Z kamienną miną obserwował, jak na peron wtaczają się kolejne wagony. Ledwie pociąg się zatrzymał, a z pierwszego wagonu wypadł Mererid. Rozejrzał się po peronie z widocznym zestresowaniem na twarzy. Dobra, uspokój się – powiedział sobie w myślach Emhyr. – Nie. Rób. Scen. To tylko pół godziny spóźnienia, w dodatku nie z winy Mererida, a straconego czasu nie odzyskasz.

Zmusił się do przybrania spokojnego wyrazu twarzy i ruszył w stronę partnera. Tamten nadal bezradnie rozglądał się wśród mrowia pasażerów, aż w końcu dostrzegł Emhyra i wybiegł mu naprzeciw. Gdy byli już blisko, Mererid zrobił strasznie zbolałą minę i zaczął trajkotać zestresowany:

– Słuchaj, Emhyr, tak mi szalenie przykro! Naprawdę starałem się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej, ale nawet konduktor nie potrafił mi dokładnie odpowiedzieć. W ogóle to telefon zgubił mi zasięg i połowa z moich smsów do ciebie chyba nie doszła. I jeszcze pewnie ominęła cię twoja audycja, a przecież… – Mererid urwał, zmartwiony miną Emhyra. Ten wpatrywał się martwo, jakby stracił już wszelką cierpliwość i zaraz miał eksplodować. Mererid objął go więc niezręcznie, przypadkiem uderzając się walizką w łydkę. Wcisnął głowę między ramię i szyję Emhyra i podjął potok przeprosin.

– Ja serio nie wiedziałem, że to tak będzie. Aż do ostatniej stacji jechał punktualnie.

– Mhm.

– Podobno to przez temperaturę, że raz ciepło, raz zimno i się tory niszczą. Może następnym razem powinienem jechać autobusem? To trochę dłuższa jazda, ale może…

– Weź wyluzuj. Trudno. – Emhyr przycisnął go mocniej do siebie, a Mererid poczuł, że wszystkie mięśnie na jego twarzy i szyi są napięte.

– Kiedy mi naprawdę głupio! I jeszcze pewnie zalegasz przez to ze swoją pracą… – urwał, gdy poczuł, jak ramiona Emhyra zaciskają się na jego plecach, a całe ciało tężeje ze złości.

– Uspokój się. – Emhyr skierował te słowa zarówno do Meredia, jak i do siebie. Mererid wykonał polecenie i zamilkł momentalnie.

Stali tak długo, aż Mererid zaczął marznąć, ale nadal nie puszczał drugiego mężczyzny. W końcu odważył się wymamrotać:

– Stęskniłem się.

– Ja też.


	3. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerens to najkochańszy gwardzista nilfgaardzki ever made. Tylko nie jest zbyt bystry.

Emerens Langeveld całe życie wierzył w szczęście i dobry los. Nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia i uważał się za człowieka zachowującego się w porządku do reszty świata. Jasnym dla niego było, że świat winien jest odwzajemniać to podejście. Bez większych obaw dołączył więc do gwardii cesarskiej za namową wuja, a następnie ruszył wraz ze świtą cesarza na podbój Północy. Nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia, bo tylko wykonywał swoją pracę i nikomu nie życzył źle.

Na szczęście dla Rensa, dobry los wydawał się być rozbawiony prostodusznością gwardzisty i oszczędzał mu większych kłopotów. Poprowadził go jak po sznurku z vicovarskiej prowincji przez stolicę aż tu, na zamek królewski w okupowanej Wyzimie. Nawet posterunki miał, zdawać by się mogło, wymarzone. Emerens nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić lepszej pracy niż stanie po kilka godzin w sali tronowej kilkusetletniego zamku, gdzie mógł do woli cieszyć oko sklepieniami i freskami.

Jakby tego było mało, ustawiono go tuż przy drzwiach do komnaty, która pełniła funkcję tymczasowego skarbca. Codziennie obserwował przepływ ogromnych ilości temerskich dzieł sztuki, które miały zostać przeniesione do nowo powstałego muzeum. Czy to obrazy, czy rzeźby, czy skrzyneczki z biżuterią – Emerens przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z ciekawością człowieka, który większość życia nie opuszczał rodzinnego miasteczka na granicy prowincji i całkowitej dziczy.

Dziś akurat stał na posterunku sam, bo w mieście robiło się niespokojnie i zarządzono dodatkową mobilizację do obstawiania ambasad i budynków państwowych. Jego towarzysz służby, niejaki Kemal, człowiek o posturze byka pochodzący z Maecht, został oddelegowany do służby w mieście, co pozbawiło Rensa dodatkowej rozrywki na posterunku. Zwykł wypytywać go o różnice między standardowym nilfgaardzkim, a maechtańską gwarą. Kemal reagował na te indagacje rozbawieniem, ale cierpliwie znosił kolejne pytania z serii „Jak nazywacie krumple na dziko?”

Wobec tego Emerens dużo większą uwagę przykładał do temerskich tragarzy, a w szczególności do tego, co wnosili lub wynosili. Czasem nie potrafił powstrzymać zduszonego okrzyku zachwytu nad krzesłem bogato inkrustowanym kamieniami tworzącymi wzór lwa czy smoka, a czasem zapatrzył się w portret jakiejś arystokratki. Temerczycy zdążyli go już zapamiętać i nawet nieśmiało się uśmiechali, odsłaniając na moment dzieła sztuki, gdy zaglądał do środka. Zwłaszcza jeden, dzieciak właściwie, śmiał się za każdym razem, gdy widział Emerensa i jego zaciekawienie. Z wyższością pokazywał wtedy, co było mu dane nieść, a na co Rens mógł tylko popatrzeć.

Gdy po raz dwudziesty tego dnia Emerens otwierał drzwi do skarbca, był już pochłonięty przez rutynę. Pamiętał środki ostrożności, które wpojono mu do głowy, pamiętał nieufność, jaką zalecano w stosunku do mieszkańców okupowanego miasta. Z drugiej strony, tego młodego Temerczyka znał niemalże z imienia i nie przychodziło mu do głowy, by tamten mógł zachować się w stosunku do niego nieuczciwie.

Emerens wpuścił chłopaka do skarbca, nie przeszukując go ani nie sprawdzając, co dokładnie wnosi. Zignorował nerwowość, jaką emanował dzieciak. Widział tylko zdobioną skrzyneczkę na biżuterię oraz słyszał pobrzękiwanie jej zawartości.

 Gdy Temerczyk opuścił skarbiec, wyłożył się nagle jak długi na kamiennej posadzce, potykając się o wystającą płytę.

Złoty pierścionek poturlał się z cichym brzękiem aż pod stopy dekoracyjnej zbroi pod ścianą, gdzie stał Emerens. Nawet w słabym świetle, które docierało do środka przez pieczołowicie zdobione witraże, widać było błysk biżuterii. Emerens schylił się i podniósł pierścień, a następnie zaczął przyglądać mu się z uwagą. Temerczyk drżał ze strachu.

– Ładny drobiazg – powiedział z uznaniem Rens. – Porządna robota, widać, ze ktoś się postarał przy wykończeniach. W Temerii robicie chyba inaczej mocowanie kamienia. Nie wiem do końca, na czym polega ta różnica, ale to widać. Chyba chodzi o te małe dzyndzelki, o tu – tu Emerens wskazał dłonią w rękawicy, o jakie dzyndzelki mu chodzi. – Chociaż w sumie to ja się na tym nie znam. Ale i tak, bardzo ładne.

Temerski chłopak ledwo stał na nogach. Rozglądał się nerwowo, kiedy Emerens zawoła kogoś, by go aresztowano i stracono, a może najpierw torturowano.

Tymczasem Rens obrócił pierścionek na dłoni i z uśmiechem podał go Temerczykowi.

– Nie stresuj się tak, przyjacielu. To cudeńko jest prześliczne, tylko głupiec by takim wzgardził. Na pewno powie ci „tak”, gdy jej go dasz.

Temerczyk zamarł. Ostrożnie ujął w dłonie pierścionek i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na nilfgaardzkiego gwardzistę, który właśnie puszczał go wolno mimo dowodów kradzieży ze skarbca.

– No, zmykaj stąd. Powodzenia!

– Dziękuję! – bąknął chłopak i odszedł tak szybko, jak to możliwe bez budzenia niepokoju wśród strażników. Zastanawiał się, jakiż ukryty cel może mieć ten dziwny Nilfgaardczyk w puszczaniu go wolno, ale nie był w stanie domyślić się prawdy.

Emerens Langveld był bowiem człowiekiem dobrym i prostego serca, który mierzył wszystkich swoją miarą, a ogromna większość ludzi, których spotykał na jego drodze, nie zasługiwała na to w najmniejszym stopniu. Właśnie dlatego dobry los uśmiechał się do Emerensa i gdy kilka lat później pełnił służbę w pałacu cesarskim, w przeddzień zamachu na cesarza jego matka złamała nogę. Troskliwy syn wykorzystał możliwość wzięcia wolnego, by się nią zająć i wyręczyć w obowiązkach domowych. Gwardzista, który zastępował go tego dnia, został zamordowany przez nieufną hordę sfrustrowanych arystokratów, o czym Emerens dowiedział się z kilkudniowym opóźnieniem, gdy wrócił do pracy pod panowaniem nowego cesarza Morvrana.

Dobry los wynagradza bowiem dobroć i prostotę serca.


	4. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co ten uzurpator to ja nawet nie. Nie wypalajcie rowów, bo mogą się w nich kryć małe jeżyki, one potem ledwo ujdą z życiem, a następnie obalą wasze rządy po latach. Szkoda tych przykrości.

– Ojcze!

Mężczyzna w stroju arystokraty szarpnął się na ten okrzyk. Dwóch zbrojnych natychmiast przycisnęło go mocniej do podłogi, aż krew płynąca mu po twarzy zostawiła ślad na posadzce. Okrzyk powtórzył się, ale był trochę mniej zrozumiały.

Arcyksiążę Emhyr var Emreis był już na skraju wyczerpania. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło, ale wiedział, że ma złamaną rękę. Plecy pulsowały piekącym bólem, którego przyczyną byłbat spoczywający w dłoni uzurpatora. Książę Czuł ciepło krwi płynącej cienką strużką po jego ciele. Chciał się ruszyć, ale w miejscu trzymała go magia czarownika. Mógł tylko patrzeć przez opuchnięte oczy na to, co działo się przed nim.

Z początku nie rozumiał, czego dokładnie chce człowiek, który teraz górował nad nim i jego ojcem. Od razu wiedział jednak, że tamten spróbuje wykorzystać jego, Emhyra, by zmusić do czegoś cesarza. Książę obiecał sobie wtedy, że nie da się złamać, by nie dało się go wykorzystać przeciwko ojcu. Z początku znosił dzielnie szyderstwa, policzki, a potem także brutalną przemoc ze strony popleczników uzurpatora. Niemal nie pisnął, gdy złamano mu rękę i kiedy na jego ciało spadły pierwsze razy. Unikał patrzenia na cesarza – bał się, że straci odwagę i zacznie wołać o litość. Nie zniósłby takiej hańby.

Cała jego dzielność rozpłynęła się jak mgła w słońcu, gdy czarownik uzurpatora uniósł dłoń po raz pierwszy. Ciało chłopca zaczęło płonąć żywym ogniem, choć nikt poza nim tego nie widział. Może jedynie cesarz dostrzegł, jak wielki koszmar rozgrywał się w głowie Emhyra.

Kilka chwil później książę wył nieprzerwanie z bólu. Każda jego kość bolała, jakby była cały czas łamana i magicznie leczona jednocześnie. Twarz płonęła niczym smagana płomieniem, a każdy ruch powodował ból nieporównywalny z niczym innym. Przez łzy błagał, aby ktoś przerwał jego męki, ale bezskutecznie. Prawdopodobnie nikt nawet nie rozumiał jego krzyków.

Dzięki łaskawości losu Emhyr był tak pochłonięty cierpieniem, jakie zsyłał na niego czarownik, że nie widział, co działo się z cesarzem Fergusem. Mężczyzna bowiem przeżywał wraz z synem każdy cios i każde zaklęcie. Racja stanu nie pozwalała mu zachować się samolubnie i ulec żądaniom uzurpatora. Mógł jednakże patrzeć na męki, jakim poddawany był jego jedyny syn i płakać. Gdy okrzyki chłopca przemieniły się w cichy, nieustający szloch, cesarz załamał się niemal całkowicie. Był już bliski poddania się i spełnienia żądań uzurpatora, gdy zobaczył, że z jego synem zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego.

Z początku wyglądało to na kolejny rodzaj tortur. Chłopiec chwycił się za twarz i zaczął zawodzić jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej. Gdy opuścił dłonie, te były całe pokryte w obdrapaniach i strugach krwi. Cesarz Fergus z przerażeniem ujrzał, że z policzków, brwi i czoła Emhyra zaczynają wyrastać kolce. Książę nadal wył obłąkańczo i zwijał się w paroksyzmach bólu. Minuty mijały, czarownik szczerzył się i z ciekawością przyglądał zmianom na ciele Emhyra, a Arcyksiążę coraz bardziej błagał Wielkie Słońce o wybawienie w śmierci. Jego wycie przerodziło się w łkanie i niezrozumiałe szlochanie. Powtarzał w kółko „proszę, proszę, proszę”, ale nie wiedział nawet, do kogo kieruje te słowa.

Nagle przestał być świadomy otoczenia. Zniknął uzurpator o chciwym spojrzeniu. Zniknął też jego ojciec, a wraz z nim wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zachowuje się godnie, jak przystało na następcę tronu. Jako ostatni zniknął czarownik ze swoimi roześmianymi oczami i okrutnym uśmiechem.

W jego żyłach zaczął płynąć żywy ogień. Przestał być Emhyrem var Emreisem, księciem i następcą tronu, torturowanym magicznie przez wroga swego ojca. Pozostał ledwie sobą, bytem świadomym własnego istnienia, niewidzącym nic poza najbliższym zagrożeniem. Zerwał się gwałtownie i szarpnął ręką, natrafiwszy na żywą przeszkodę. Usłyszał stłumiony okrzyk bólu. „Dobrze” – podpowiedziały mu instynkty. „Zraniłeś przeciwnika, teraz ty jesteś górą”. Nadal jednak zagrożenie otaczało go z każdej ze stron. Ryknął obłąkańczo i ruszył do natarcia. Natrafił na kolejne ciało. Nie zdążył nawet się zastanowić, gdy poczuł ciepło gęstej substancji płynącej mu po twarzy i spływającej do gardła.

Uderzył kogoś całym ciężarem ciała. Ze zdziwieniem usłyszał głośne pęknięcie, ale nie zastanawiał się nad nim długo. Zobaczył lukę w szeregu żołnierzy w pomieszczeniu i rzucił się w tę stronę. Ktoś zawył z bólu. Emhyr wypadł na pustą, ale ciasną przestrzeń. Pognał na ślepo przed siebie, tratując wszystko, co napotkał. Jego nogę rozdarł palący ból, ale tylko zaskowyczał i mknął dalej.

Nie wiedział, jak długo błąkał się po pałacu, walcząc i uciekając przed strażnikami. Pot i krew zalewały mu oczy, więc tylko po zmianie powietrza poczuł, że jest już na zewnątrz. Ruszył w stronę jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca, czyli do ogrodów. Kluczył między różami i figowcami, bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie wykorzystując swoją znajomość okolicy. Wielokrotnie udawało mu się zgubić w ogrodach guwernantki i nauczycieli, więc niby czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej?

Usłyszał za sobą szczekanie psów gończych. Mimo wyczerpania i bólu w nodze oraz barku, przyspieszył. Wpadł do stajni i o mały włos został stratowany przez konia wyprowadzanego przez stajennego. Konie zaczęły parskać i nerwowo tupać, zaniepokojone zamieszaniem. Otworzył kilka boksów i przepłoszył zwierzęta, które wybiegły jak oparzone w każdą stronę, utrudniając pościg. Sam ledwo uniknął śmierci pod kopytami jednej z klaczy.

Nadal trudno było mu zebrać myśli i zacząć postępować logicznie. Instynkt zaprowadził go na skraj posiadłości cesarskich i do miasta. Znów był osaczony ilością dźwięków i zapachów, więc umykał w boczne uliczki. Ujadanie psów i okrzyki pościgu to nasilały się, to słabły, zagłuszone hałasem żyjącego intensywnie miasta.

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem znalazł się nagle w lesie. Był mokry od krwi i potu, przestał ocierać brwi, bo nie dawało to efektów. Otoczyła go dziwna cisza. Jeszcze przez moment biegł przed siebie, gnany przerażeniem i bólem. Ustał, gdy wyczerpanie go do tego zmusiło. Padł na leśną ściółkę i zawył boleśnie.

Przez długi czas leżał bez ruchu. Odwlekał chwilę wstania tak bardzo, jak się dało. Oddech przestał mu świszczeć, a krew na twarzy powoli zastygała. Noga pulsowała tępo, ale nie zwracał już na to uwagi. W końcu podniósł się ciężko i obejrzał sam siebie. Znów zawył, widząc, jaką maszkarą się stał.

Zaczął żałować, że odzyskał przytomność umysłu i świadomość tego, co się z nim stało. Z przerażeniem przyglądał się dłoniom zakończonym pazurami, ramionom porośniętym szczeciniastą sierścią i nogom, teraz nienaturalnie wydłużonym i o dziwnych proporcjach. Aby powstrzymać napad rozpaczy, zajął swój umysł poszukiwaniem źródła wody. Zaczął ostrożnie kroczyć przez las, aż napotkał na małą sadzawkę. Podbiegł do jej brzegu i obmył twarz z zaschniętej krwi, a potem przejrzał się w wodzie.

Spoglądała na niego twarz potwora. Wydłużony ryjek i paciorkowate oczy, pysk pełen żółtawych zębów i głowa porośnięta potwornymi kolcami. Klątwa zmieniła jego rysy twarzy, ale wpłynęła także na postrzeganie świata. Inaczej czuł zapachy, kolory wydawały mu się dziwnie rozmyte, a dotychczas znajome dźwięki stały się nagle obce. Nie dość, że jego własne ciało zostało zmienione w coś całkowicie nieznanego, to jeszcze świat okazał się wrogi i obcy.

Emhyr poczuł, że oto rozpoczyna się rozgrywka między nim, a resztą wszechświata i tylko od niego zależy, czyim zwycięstwem się zakończy.


	5. Guarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krótka historia Spareena z rodu Varkela, jednego z głównych bohaterów opowiadań Susan Petrey ze zbioru "Gifts of Blood". Polecam serdecznie, te historyjki to skarb narodów <3

Spareen z rodu Varkela, zielarz, lekarz ludzi i zwierząt, ulubieniec dziewcząt, niezrównany kompan w piciu i wyśmienity jeździec, nie miał łatwego życia. Step nie zawsze doceniał jego niewątpliwe zalety, o czym po raz kolejny się przekonał. Najpierw przez wiele dni wędrował samotnie po pustkowiach, za towarzystwo mając tylko swoją złotooką klacz. Teraz, gdy trafił na obozowisko koczowniczego ludu Nogajów, nie został powitany z radością. W oczach Spareena była to jawna niesprawiedliwość.

Wadim Safranow, przywódca plemienia, nie zgodził się z nim porozmawiać. Spareenowi przekazano, że może napoić konia i siebie, odpocząć trochę, ale nie zaproszono go do jurty. Smętnie siedział więc przed namiotem i grzebał patykiem w popiele wczorajszego ogniska. Złotooka klacz jak zwykle ignorowała jego cierpienie i beztrosko raczyła się wodą z koryta.

– Doprawdy, nie wiem, na co liczyłeś – powiedziała, gdy Spareen westchnął teatralnie po raz kolejny.

– Na lepsze traktowanie, to tak w dużym skrócie. Nie przysłali do mnie nawet dziewczęcia, żeby mi obmyło nogi lub poczęstowało ciepłą strawą. Samym dziewczęciem też bym nie pogardził – wymamrotał mężczyzna, by nie usłyszał go nikt oprócz konia.

– Dobre sobie! Marzyciel! – parsknęła klacz.

A jednak marzenia Spareena wkrótce miały się urzeczywistnić, choć nie w takim stopniu, w jakim miał na to ochotę. Oto bowiem piękna dziewczyna zmierzała w jego kierunku, ale zamiast spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy i powiedzieć coś przyjaznego, ufiksowała wzrok gdzieś nad jego lewym ramieniem i burknęła:

– Stryj mówi, że dość już odpocząłeś i że masz się wynieść do zachodu słońca.

Spareen rzucił okiem na horyzont. Niebo tonęło w czerwieni, a na wschodzie było już ciemne niczym toń leśnego jeziora. Dziewczyna chyba domyśliła się, o czym pomyślał, bo dodała:

– Tak naprawdę to powiedział „natychmiast”, ale uznałam, że możemy dać ci moment na osiodłanie konia.

Mężczyzna rozpromienił się, widząc w tym dla siebie szansę. Obdarzył dziewczynę swoim najlepszym uśmiechem.

– A czy mógłbym poznać imię swojej wspomożycielki? I ujrzeć jej oczy, bym miał do czego wzdychać dziś w nocy?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, ale nie spojrzała na niego.

– Stryj przestrzegł mnie również, bym nie patrzyła ci w oczy, bo podobno należysz do ludu demonów, które uwodzą kobiety dla zaspokojenia swej chuci. Ale mam na imię Mira, tyle mogę ci powiedzieć.

– Nie jestem żadnym demonem – obruszył się Spareen – I nie uczyniłem nigdy wobec żadnej kobiety niczego, czego by nie chciała. A chuć to potrzeba bardzo ludzka. Należę do starego rodu Varkela. Jesteśmy zielarzami, medykami i uzdrowicielami. Jeśli komuś z was lub jakiemuś z waszych zwierząt coś dolega, mogę spróbować ich uleczyć na dowód swojej dobrej woli.

Mira nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Spareen napierał dalej:

– Przekaż to, proszę, swemu stryjowi. Oferuję uleczenie chorób, zarówno natury fizycznej, jak i duchowej, w zakresie swoich umiejętności i bez żadnych opłat poza możliwością pozostania w obozowisku do świtu i odrobiną strawy.

Dziewczyna uległa jego namowom i zniknęła w jednym z większych namiotów w centrum obozowiska.

– Naprawdę nie wiesz, kiedy dać sobie spokój – wypomniała mu złotooka klacz.

– Moja piękna, nie bądź zazdrosna. Załatwię nam obiad.

– Nie jestem zazdrosna, jedynie zmęczona twoimi grami. – Klacz zatrząsała głową z dezaprobatą.

Nie minęła chwila, a Mira wyłoniła się z jurty i podeszła prosto do Spareena.

– Nie możesz tu zostać, ale dostaniesz trochę zupy, a koń paszę.

Mężczyzna rozpromienił się.

– Czyli jednak! Twoje dobre serce wyratowało mnie i moją piękną złotooką od śmierci głodowej. Dotrzymaj mi, proszę, towarzystwa, niechże nacieszę się twoją obecnością przez ten krótki czas, kiedy jeszcze mogę tu pozostać.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, ale gdy przyniosła miskę zupy, nie odeszła od Spareena. Usiadła na ziemi naprzeciwko mężczyzny i obdarzyła go oczekującym spojrzeniem. Unikała jednak jego oczu.

– Co takiego naopowiadali ci o moich ludziach twoi współplemieńcy?

– Że jesteście czarownikami. Potraficie zaklinać zwierzęta i uwodzić kobiety spojrzeniem, patrząc im w oczy. To i inne, bardziej absurdalne rzeczy.

– A ty? Wierzysz w to?

Mira uniosła wzrok i zajrzała mu w oczy, jakby dla demonstracji. Chciała pokazać odwagę, ale Spareen widział jej strach. Teraz mógłby ją zaczarować i namówić, by zechciała wstawić się za nim u przywódcy albo chociaż przenocować po kryjomu w swoim namiocie. Zrobiło mu się jednak wstyd, ze chciał tak niecnie naruszyć wolną wolę tak ślicznego stworzenia. To byłoby jak schwytanie dzikiego konia, który został stworzony, by biegać wolno po stepie, a nie ciągnąć wóz jakiegoś Tatara. Nie, Spareen nie potrafiłby odebrać Mirze wolności, nawet na chwilę.

Zamiast tego odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na kres nieba, gdzie słońce niemal całkowicie schowało się za horyzontem, a step jak długi i szeroki pogrążał się w ciemnościach nadchodzącej nocy. Usłyszał dobrze zamaskowane, ale nadal odczuwalne westchnienie ulgi ze strony Miry. Nim spojrzał na nią z powrotem, dostrzegł aprobującą minę złotookiej klaczy.

– Jak widzisz, nie jestem takim potworem, za jakiego mnie miałaś. Zresztą, jeśli twoi krewni mają choć trochę rozumu, to pilnują cię jak oka w głowie i nie mógłbym tknąć włosa z twojej głowy, gdyby byli temu przeciwni. A jeśli nie pilnują, to zaprawdę, nie zasługują na taki skarb jak ty, więc powinnaś uciec ze mną tu i teraz – wyrzekł uroczyście Spareen, ale w jego oczach igrały figlarne ogniki. Mira dostrzegła to i podtrzymała poważny ton, w duchu się śmiejąc:

– Pilnują, co do tego możesz być pewien. Ale też mają szacunek dla mojej wolności i tego, że jestem człowiekiem, a nie czyjąś własnością. Mam swój rozum i potrafię o siebie zadbać.

Spareen skinął głową, a następnie dokończył zupę. Oddał miskę dziewczynie i zaczął siodłać konia, co jakiś czas obdarzając Mirę celowo przesadnie zasmuconym spojrzeniem. Ta zaśmiała się krótko i zniknęła na moment w jurcie. Gdy mężczyzna kończył uzupełniać bukłaki z wodą, pojawiła się ponownie i wręczyła mu ukradkiem małe zawiniątko.

– Co nieco na drogę, byś zbyt szybko nie musiał nachodzić innych dziewcząt, żeby wyratowały cię od śmierci głodowej.

Spareen podziękował i opuścił obozowisko Nogajów, odprowadzany uważnymi spojrzeniami wartowników.

– I co, mój ogierze? Zadowolonyś? – zapytała kpiąco złotooka klacz, gdy byli już dość daleko i szykowali się na nocny postój.

– Oczywiście! – z udawanym obruszeniem zawołał Spareen. – Nie dość, że napełniłem brzuch zupą, a serce widokiem pięknej dziewczyny, to jeszcze dostaliśmy suszone mięso na drogę.

– Bardziej by mi odpowiadało, gdybyśmy dostali nieco obroku.

– Nie bądź takim malkontentem, moja złota.


	6. Poisonous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wydaje się być oczywistym, że w opku o tematyce wojennej pojawi się coś takiego, ale dla pewności: Major Character Death.  
> Nie wiąże się świadomie z jakimkolwiek fandomem ani żadnym innym moim opkiem. Enjoy!

 

Okrzyki z korytarza raz się nasilały, a raz milkły od dobrych kilku godzin. Sierżant Mullay siedział skulony pod ścianą naprzeciwko zabarykadowanych drzwi i drżał w gorączce. Nie wydawał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, który mógłby przyciągnąć żołnierzy, ale Bóg jeden wiedział, jak bardzo tego pragnął. Przebita na wylot łydka pulsowała nieznośnie, utrudniając sierżantowi jakikolwiek ruch, a zwichnięta druga kostka uniemożliwiała stanięcie na obu nogach. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo zajęło mu przeczołganie się do stolika, gdzie leżały w bitewnym nieładzie poufne dokumenty. Kurwa, trochę tego jest – pomyślał ze złością. Jeśli nie znajdzie żadnych zapałek ani krzesiwa, będzie zmuszony to zjeść, zanim dotrze tu wesoła kompania z korytarza.

Po kilku sapnięciach i długim wewnętrznym wyciu podciągnął się na tyle wysoko, żeby zobaczyć powierzchnię blatu. Zgarnął na podłogę papiery, ale nie dostrzegł nic, co mogłoby przydać się w zniszczeniu dokumentów. Zobaczył za to szczura, który biegł w jego stronę po blacie. Gwałtownie odepchnął się od stołu, chcąc uniknąć kontaktu z gryzoniem. Najpierw usłyszał huk, a potem poczuł, jak czaszka pęka mu na pół.

Gdy odzyskiwał przytomność, pierwsze co poczuł, to ciepły oddech na twarzy. Zielona maska z wymalowanym grymasem spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

– Jesteś prawdziwa? – wyszeptał, próbując się podnieść. Maska pokręciła się w geście przeczenia i przybrała nieco kpiący wyraz twarzy. Mullay podczołgał się z powrotem do stołu, na którym oczywiście nie było żadnego szczura. Kolejna halucynacja, pewnie od trawiącej go gorączki. Musi się pospieszyć, na pewno wiedzą już o jego obecności.

– Nie wiś tak, przydaj się na coś – warknął do maski, która z ciekawością wpatrywała się w jego poczynania. Zaczął rozdzierać papier na drobne kawałki, gdy za drzwiami rozległ się łomot.

– Tu jest! Szybko, otwierajcie!

Nie rozpoznał tego głosu, ale to o niczym nie świadczyło. W obecnym stanie miałby problem z rozpoznaniem własnej twarzy w lustrze. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i ujrzał, jak zielona maska lewituje nad plecakiem pani kapitan, której truchło leżało obecnie dwa piętra pod nim, rozcięte na pół niefortunnie zrzuconym ze schodów kawałkiem blachy. Zanim dopełzł na tyle blisko, by chwycić jedną z szelek i przyciągnąć do siebie, płakał z bólu rzewnymi łzami. Po okrzykach zza drzwi mógł wywnioskować, że drużyna kapitana Rawana jest już pewna o jego obecności w pomieszczeniu. Chyba szukali jakiegoś tarana.

Sierżant zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać plecak, aż wyciągnął łukowato wygięty kawałek twardego żelaza. Nad dnie plecaka znalazł też garść pokruszonej resztki hubki i trochę trocin. Wysypał wszystko na stos dokumentów i spróbował skrzesić iskrę.

– Widzę to czarno – westchnęła maska.

– Po czyjej ty jesteś stronie? – warknął. – Jesteś moją halucynacją, powinnaś mnie wspierać.

– Ależ wspieram. Daruj sobie palenie, zajmie ci to wieki. Połknij chociaż te rozkazy z góry, wtedy nie będziesz musiał szukać trucizny.

Sierżant zamarł. No tak, przypomniał sobie. Najbardziej tajne rozkazy w jego jednostce pisano zatrutym atramentem, żeby w najgorszych sytuacjach żołnierz mógł jednocześnie zniszczyć dokumenty i wyratować się od tortur. Łączymy przyjemne z pożytecznym, pomyślał.

– Sierżancie, jak tam pańska noga? – Zza drzwi dobiegł go głos kapitana Rawana.

– Nie mogę narzekać – odkrzyknął, oddzielając zatrute rozkazy od reszty papierów. Z furią zaczął znów krzesać iskry. Dokumenty zaczęły się tlić. Drżącą ręką sięgnął do zatrutych skrawków. Zwinął jeden z nich w kuleczkę i włożył do ust. Gorzkie. Wykrzywił się.

– Niech pan nie robi głupich rzeczy, bądźmy cywilizowanymi ludźmi – kapitan nie dawał za wygraną.

Zmusił się do przełknięcia skrawka i wrócił do podpalania reszty. Przez chwilę ujrzał nawet mały płomyczek pełzający po fragmencie mapy.

– Zna mnie pan, kapitanie. Takie mam niebezpieczne hobby, że lubię robić głupie rzeczy.

Sierżantowi wydawało się, że krzyczał, ale w rzeczywistości nikt za drzwiami nie mógłby go usłyszeć, gdyby kapitan nie nakazał swoim ludziom zachować całkowitej ciszy. Mullay wpakował do ust kolejny skrawek, czując, jak pali go w przełyku. Prawdopodobnie była to tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale i tak ciężko było mu przełknąć kolejne zwitki. Tymczasem maska nachyliła się nad płonącą niemrawo kupką papierów i przybrała zatroskany wyraz twarzy.

– Zrób coś, inaczej znowu zgaśnie.

Sierżant gołymi rękoma zagarnął skrawki w zwarty stosik. Ogień wystrzelił i oparzył mu dłonie. Maska pokręciła głową z politowaniem. Podleciała do drzwi, w które ktoś uderzał czymś ciężkim. Nie mam wiele czasu – pomyślał Mullay. Chciał sięgnąć po ostatnie z zatrutych kawałeczków, ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i nie zdołał unieść dłoni. Chyba nawet mniej niż się wydawało – uznał. Zebrał wszystkie siły i chwycił resztę rozkazów. Połowę włożył do ust i przełknął, nawet się nie zastanawiając.

– Sierżancie Mullay – zza drzwi dobiegł go znów spokojny głos kapitana Rawana. – Oboje wiemy, jak to się skończy. Proszę otworzyć drzwi i zakończmy sprawę jak dżentelmeni.

– Kiedy mnie głupio pana tu wpuszczać, gdy jestem nieuczesany – sierżantowi trudno było już zachować postawę siedzącą. Pochylał się ciężko nad tlącym się popiołem z dokumentów. Uznał, że z tych resztek nie da się już nic odczytać. Zaczął pełznąć powoli w stronę drzwi. Zanim wysunął z barykady wyłamaną nogę krzesła, z westchnieniem połknął ostatnie zatrute kawałki. Naruszona przez niego konstrukcja runęła po kolejnych dwóch uderzeniach od strony korytarza. Dwaj żołnierze wbiegli do pomieszczenia i od razu w niego wycelowali. Sierżant zignorował ich i postarał się skupić wzrok na postaci kapitana, który stanął nad nim i przyglądał mu się z dobrze skrywanym zirytowaniem.

– Podziwiam pańską determinację. Co my teraz z panem mamy zrobić? – dodał, widząc objawy zatrucia na twarzy sierżanta.

– Teraz to może pan robić co chce, mnie już wszystko jedno – wycharczał Mullay.

– Może pana rozetniemy i zobaczymy, co da się jeszcze odzyskać?

– Świetny pomysł – sierżant zdobył się na słaby uśmiech. – Możecie od razu powróżyć sobie z wnętrzności. Ale z góry uprzedzam, że wróżba powie wam o porażce. To moje wnętrzności, więc wiem, co powiedzą, zaufajcie mi.

Kapitan spróbował spojrzeć w prawie niewidzące oczy sierżanta.

– Przykro mi, że tak to się kończy. Naprawdę chce pan tak umierać, od podłej trucizny i z postępującą infekcją nogi?

– Chcę? Nie. Ale czy mam wyjście? – Mullay poruszył się niemrawo, chcąc wzruszyć ramionami. Spojrzał w stronę górującego nad nim przeciwnika, ale nie rozpoznał już jego wyrazu twarzy. Zobaczył natomiast, że kapitan wyciąga zza pasa broń i ją odbezpiecza.

– Miło z pana strony – wymamrotał, ale szum krwi w uszach zagłuszył mu jego własne słowa.

– Do usług – powiedział kapitan i pociągnął za spust.


	7. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Wiedźmina. Meredid/Emhyr. Dwa dzbany jadą na jakąś bardzo ważną konferencję, ale Przeznaczenie im w tym przeszkadza. Gościnnie występuje twaróg.

Dlaczego kura przekroczyła ulicę? Gdyby zapytać Emhyra var Emreisa, ten odpowiedziałby krótko: „żeby mnie wkurwić”. Narratorowi nie było dane poznać intencji kury, ale gdyby założyć, że Emhyr ma rację (Niech będzie wolno narratorowi dodać, że zazwyczaj ma), to kura świetnie wywiązała się ze swoich planów.  
Pojawiła się, według ustnych zeznań osób uczestniczących w zdarzeniu (2, słownie: dwóch), znikąd. Biały lexus mknął drogą wojewódzką nr 287 do Szklarki Radnickiej i zbliżał się do Sulechowa. Zarząd Dróg i Autostrad sugerował nie przekraczać prędkości 70km/h, natomiast Emhyr nie dał się uwieść tym sugestiom i utrzymywał na liczniku wartość trzycyfrową. Gdy siedzący na fotelu pasażera Mererid krzyknął nagle: „Uważaj, hamuj!”, kierowca rzeczywiście wcisnął pedał hamulca, ale na wilgotnym od deszczu asfalcie trudno było zachować przyczepność i auto wpadło w lekki poślizg. Szybko wytracało prędkość, włączył się system ABS, ale zatrzymało się dopiero na pniu wyciętego drzewa przy drodze.  
Gdy tylko doszli do siebie, można było oszacować straty. Jedynym fizycznym obrażeniem była krew płynąca z nosa Emhyra. Samochód był w nieco gorszym stanie. Przód był mocno wgnieciony, a jeden reflektor rozbity. Włączyły się wszystkie poduszki powietrzne, łącznie z kurtynowymi. Zanim Mererid wygrzebał się na zewnątrz, Emhyr już stał na środku drogi i łapał sygnał z zirytowaną miną. Wybrał numer i oczekiwał na połączenie, gdy zobaczył, że Mererid już wysiadł. „Wszystko w porządku?”, powiedział bezgłośnie, zasłaniając dłonią mikrofon w telefonie. Gdy tamten kiwnął głową w potwierdzeniu, Emhyr odszedł kilka metrów dalej, szukając zasięgu.   
Mererid rozejrzał się bezradnie po okolicy. Po prawej pole kukurydzy, po lewej rzepak. W rowach krwawnik, cykoria i piołun. Kura dziobiąca w błocie na poboczu. Słońce na bezchmurnym niebie, myszołów na słupie telefonicznym.   
Chwila, kura?  
Mererid rozejrzał się szybko. Emhyr stał kilka metrów dalej i solidnie kogoś opierdalał przez telefon. Padały takie hasła jak „natychmiast”, „pakiet premium”, „złożę skargę” i wreszcie „Jeśli nie będzie tu lawety za pół godziny, zrobię wam takie piekło, że się nie wypłacicie”. Z jego tonu i natężenia głosu wynikało, że rozmowa chwile potrwa, więc Mererid oszacował ryzyko i podszedł do kury.   
– Zmykaj stąd – powiedział.  
Kura nie usłuchała, więc Mererid musiał podjąć dalsze kroki. Spróbował chwycić kurę, lecz bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na deptanie jej po piętach, aż oddali się od pola widzenia Emhyra. Gdy człowiek i nielot dotarli do granic wsi, przez którą przejeżdżali chwilę temu, Mererid zostawił kurę i wrócił do samochodu, udając, że był na przechadzce.  
– Gdzie ty kurwa byłeś? – powitał go Emhyr.  
– Poszedłem się przejść, rozprostować nogi – wymamrotał.  
– Mogłeś coś powiedzieć.  
– Byłeś zajęty.  
– No i co? Przynajmniej nie biegałbym jak debil między kukurydzą, szukając cię.  
Mererid chciał się tłumaczyć, ale Emhyr rozpoczął oględziny auta. Fukał z niezadowolenia, widząc wgniecenie i rozbity reflektor. Co rusz zerkał na telefon i sprawdzał, czy nie dzwonią do niego z ubezpieczalni. Po dłuższej chwili takiego biegania i mamrotania pod nosem Mererid postanowił zaryzykować i przerwać to:  
– I co teraz robimy?  
– Czekamy, aż te jełopy z serwisu łaskawie się zjawią. „Wszystkie zespoły są na wyjeździe”, phi, też mi coś. Trzeba było zatrudnić więcej zespołów! Co mnie to obchodzi? Płacę za pakiet premium, powinienem mieć prawo domagać się tego, żeby nie musieć stać jak kołek przez godzinę na jakimś zadupiu – wyrzucił z siebie Emhyr.  
– Przestań, proszę. Ważne, że nam się nic nie stało – Mererid uspokajał.  
Emhyr zmierzył go takim wzrokiem, że miał ochotę uciec. Zwalczył tę pokusę i zamiast tego otworzył bagażnik auta. Wyciągnął termos i reklamówkę z prowiantem.  
– Chcesz kawy? – zapytał i nie poczekał na odpowiedź, tylko nalał rozpuszczalnej do nakrętki termosu. Wręczył ją Emhyrowi, który nawet nie spojrzał znad telefonu. Chwycił kawę z pomrukiem, który Mererid postanowił potraktować jako podziękowanie, i wrócił do stukania w ekran smartfona.   
Asfalt po deszczu był już niemal suchy. Kury na szczęście nie było widać, ale niestety pomocy drogowej również nie. Mererid zajrzał na tylną kanapę, skąd wyciągnął marynarkę Emhyra. Zauważył, że wieszaczek zerwał się przy uderzeniu. Trzeba będzie przyszyć jak najszybciej, pomyślał. Z kieszeni ubrania wyciągnął paczkę chusteczek i podał ją Emhyrowi.  
– Przytrzymaj sobie pod nosem, słońce, bo krew ci kapie na koszulę.  
Wspomniane „słońce” zaklnęło brzydko pod nosem i wytarło twarz wyszarpniętą z paczki chusteczką. Telefon poleciał do środka bagażnika, rzucony w zirytowaniu.  
– Chcesz kanapkę z twarogiem czy pomidorem i ogórkiem? – spytał Mererid, zaglądając do worka z jedzeniem.  
– Daj mi tę z twarogiem – westchnął Emhyr i usiadł na krawędzi bagażnika. Odwinął podaną sobie kanapkę z folii aluminiowej, którą wrzucił do środka i zabrał się za jedzenie.   
– Co? – spytał, gdy napotkał zestresowane spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny.  
– Trzymaj kanapkę przez sreberko, bo masz brudne ręce. To niehigieniczne.   
Emhyr wywinął oczami, ale zrobił zgodnie z prośbą. Mererid usiadł obok niego i przez chwilę obaj oddawali się konsumpcji kanapek.   
– A ty nie chcesz kawy? Mamy jeszcze jakiś kubek? – spytał nagle Emhyr.  
– Nie mamy, ale nie, dziękuję, nie chcę. I tak jest bez śmietanki.  
– To czemu zrobiłeś bez śmietanki, skoro takiej nie lubisz?  
– No dla ciebie. To ty jesteś kierowcą i musisz zachować przytomność.  
Emhyr zaakceptował to wyjaśnienie pomrukiem i wrócił do swojej kanapki. Mererid rozglądał się po okolicy. Rzepak powoli rozkwitał i już pachniał, choć po deszczu było słabiej czuć. Kury nie było w zasięgu wzroku, co niezmiernie go radowało, bo bał się, że Emhyr gotów jest wyrządzić biednemu ptakowi krzywdę. Od czasu, jak się rozbili, nie minął ich ani jeden samochód.   
– Co ci powiedzieli, jak zadzwoniłeś po pomoc drogową? – odważył się wreszcie spytać.  
– Wynegocjowałem maksymalnie dwie godziny oczekiwania. Nie zdążymy na czas. Będziemy musieli zatrzymać się na noc. Już nam zarezerwowałem pokój – powiedział Emhyr, wpatrując się pusto w horyzont.  
–Ach, okej – Mererid usiadł bliżej drugiego mężczyzny i westchnął. – No to czekamy, tak? Chcesz się gdzieś przejść? Spójrz, jak tu ładnie.  
– Nie.  
– To może włączę radio? Może będzie jakaś fajna audycja, albo wiadomości…  
– Nie. Błagam, po prostu… siedźmy cicho, ok? – Emhyr próbował zamaskować zirytowanie w głosie, ale bezskutecznie. Mererid przytaknął i zamilkł. Spojrzał na twarz partnera, z ustami zaciśniętymi w cienką linię i zaschniętą krwią pod nosem i na podbródku. Chwilę się wahał, aż w końcu oparł delikatnie głowę na jego ramieniu i zamknął oczy. Emhyr nie zaprotestował. Co więcej, jego dłoń odnalazła ciepłą dłoń Mererida i ścisnęła ją w przypływie troski. Cały stres związany z wypadkiem, spóźnieniem i długim oczekiwaniem na pomoc minął. Pozostała tylko dodająca otuchy obecność bliskiej osoby obok. Skoro nic już nie mogli zmienić, pozostało tylko czerpać z obecnej sytuacji jak najwięcej dobrego. Mererid westchnął przeciągle.  
Słońce zachodziło.


End file.
